Bunny Love
by MadameMinty
Summary: Boredom and caffeine has lead to another short, I guess you'd call it fluffy, story. Lavi has something on his mind, but is Kanda thinking the same thing? It's slight yaoi boyXboy . Sexy stick figure yaoi! RnR :3


HAHA! The great Madame Minty has struck again! Read and review pwease ;3

Oh yeah, I do not own D. Gray-man, the great Katsura Hoshino owns it. (Be glad I don't own it, if I did all the pictures would be stick figures... and there would be A LOT of sexy stick figure yaoi! Damn!)

Warning: There are a few cuss words so, yeah, and sorta yaoi actions. Wait! Would you even have clicked on this story if you didn't want to read yaoi? Weirdos... ;3

.

..

**Bunny Love**

...

..

.

~Lavi~

Love is a big no-no for a Bookman, even a Bookman apprentice, just as other emotions are, but has that actually ever stopped me from knowing and feeling these feelings before? Nope. It hasn't stopped me from making friends, caring for those friends, and now, falling in love with one of those friends. And, who may that friend be, you ask? Well, it is none other than the oh-so-lovable Yuu Kanda. Why wouldn't I fall in love with him? He's actually a really sweet guy if you ignore his pissy attitude, foul mouth, and constant death threats. And, there's the added fact that he's fuckin' sexy as hell! He's a gorgeous creature, a total bishie. He's also a complete mystery. I know the backgrounds of just about everyone here at the Black Order, but his is still unknown to me. Maybe I'll ask Bookman about Yuu-chan's past, or just ask Yuu-chan himself. But, that doesn't matter right now... right now I have to go tell Yuu-chan how I feel. If I don't, I'll never be able to focus on my work. Every time I go to write a report for Bookman I end up writing cute little love stories about me and Yuu, or doodling little pictures of him. I can't get him out of my mind, he's everywhere I go, and all I can think about is what his lips would feel like on mine and if he tastes as sweet as I imagine he would. Okay, here I go! Wish me luck!

"Yuu-chan~! Where are you!" I shout, running down one of the Order's unsuprisingly long corridors. _Maybe he's in the training room?_

~Kanda~

God dammit! I can't focus at all. That stupid, fucking usagi won't get out of my head! Why do I keep thinking about him? He's just a stupid, idiotic, handsome rabbit! Wait, did I just say handsome? No, I did not just call that baka usagi handsome. Okay, Kanda, pull yourself together, he's just a friend, nothing more, maybe even less than a friend. Yes, he is only an annoyance, not a friend, not something more than a friend, definatly not. Every time I see him I just want to... kiss him...NO! I mean I want to punch him, yeah, that's right. C'mon Kanda, get that rabbit out of your head and focus on your training. I wonder where he is? He's usually here, watching me while I train. He's like my own personal cheerleader. _I wonder what he'd look like in a cheerleader uniform?_ What? I did not just think that, did I? That fucking usagi! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I'm gonna go kick his ass!

~Normal POV~

Lavi ran down the corrider to the training room as if his little bunny behind was on fire, calling for Yuu-chan the whole way. At the end of the corridor the doors to the training room burst open and a seriously pissed off Kanda stormed out of them. Neither of them were watching where they were going which resulted in the baka usagi plowing over the already overly angry Yuu-chan. They landed on the floor in a tangle of limbs and Mugen, Kanda pulling Lavi's hair as a way of "helping him up".

"Owww! Yuu-chan! That's my hair you're tearin' out!"

"Good! Let me help you some more," Kanda said evilly, jerking Lavi's hair again.

"Owwwwwww! Why do you always hurt me? Don't you love me, at all?" Lavi whined, then hopped up from the floor, in a very bunny-like manner might we add, "Oh, that reminds me why I came down here!"

"What? You mean, you have another reason to be down here other than stalking me? I'm surprised, baka usagi," Kanda snorted.

"Uhmm, yeah, uhh, I wanted to tell you somethin'-," Lavi began, then realized how nervous he was. _What if he doesn't feel the same way?_

"Oh, I just remembered why I was looking for you, too. I have to kick your ass!" Kanda said, reaching for Mugen.

"What? Why?" Lavi yelped, taking a few quick steps from Yuu-chan and that oh-so-deadly hunk of metal, Mugen.

"Why? Because you won't get out of my head, baka usagi! Everytime I go to do something, all I can think about is you! And the only way I know to get you out of my head is to kill you, now hold still so I can chop you into little tiny pieces!" Kanda shouted at Lavi, swinging Mugen up, then bringing it down quickly in Lavi's direction.

"Yuu-chan! Calm down! EEEEEK!" Lavi now shrieked, jumping out of the deadly path of Mugen just in time.

"I said hold still, baka usagi! Now, quit squirmin' dammit!" Kanda swung Mugen again, this time cutting a chunk of Lavi's ridiculously bright orange scarf off.

"Noooo! My scarf! This was my favorite one!" Lavi screamed as though a piece of his own flesh was cut off, watching the piece of orange fabric land on the floor.

"It's just a scarf, baka! Wait until I cut one of your arms off!" Kanda prepared to swing Mugen again. He took a step forward, then *THUMP* he fell the floor once more.

"Haha! My scarf has saved my life!" Lavi cheered, spying the severed piece of scarf that Kanda had slipped on, "Now, calm down Yuu-chan, I have somethin' to tell ya'!"

"You're gonna get it now, baka usagi! I was taking it easy on you! But, not anymore!- HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get the fuck off my arms! Don't touch me!" Kanda shouted as Lavi pinned Kanda's arms to the ground in an attempt to save his own life.

"Sorry Yuu-chan! I can't! If I let go you're gonna chop me into little pieces, remember?" Lavi reasoned, holding Kanda's arms down with all his strength. _Damn, he's strong!_

"You bet your ass I'm gonna cut you into tiny pieces and now I'm gonna feed you to the Moyashi!" Kanda spat at Lavi, trying to free his arms, but finding that Lavi was stronger than he expected. _Fucking usagi, I'm gonna kill you!_

"If you're not gonna listen, then I guess I have no choice," Lavi said exasperated, deciding to go with plan B.

"No choice about what? What the hell? Get your face away from me! I'm gonn ki- mmphh!" Kanda's death threat was cut off as Lavi quickly pressed his lips to his, plan B being the only way he could think of to show Kanda how he felt about him. Kanda tried to push Lavi off, in return Lavi pressed his lips even more forcefully against Kanda's, not wanting it to end so soon. Lavi tried to express all the love he felt for Kanda with that one kiss hoping that Yuu-chan would get the message, what he didn't expect was Kanda actually kissing him back. After the first few seconds of struggling Kanda relaxed a little and began to kiss Lavi back, shyly at first, then he parted his lips slightly allowing Lavi's tongue to collide with his own. A few moments later, they realized that humans did infact need oxygen to survive and pulled away from each other, panting and gasping for air.

"Wow, Yuu-chan, I didn't know you were such a good kisser!" Lavi said, grinning like the baka he was.

"Did we just, uhhh, kiss?" Kanda said, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Yes, yes we did!" Lavi said, finally letting go of Kanda's arms.

*SMACK* Kanda's fist collided with Lavi's jaw.

"Owwwww! My face! My beautiful face! Why, Yuu-chan? WHY?" Lavi screamed from where he lay on the floor.

"How the hell is kissing me gonna help get you out of my head? Answer that, baka usagi!" Kanda stood over Lavi pointing Mugen at his throat.

"Uhmm, cause I love you?" Lavi said, looking up and searching Kanda's face for a response.

"Yeah, whatever! But, that still doesn't answer my question!" Kanda said, withdrawing Mugen from the air above Lavi's throat, he sheathed Mugen then turned and walked away from Lavi and back towards the training room.

As quick as a bunny, Lavi jumped up and scampered after his precious Yuu-chan. "Does this mean you love me to?"

"Che," was the only reply he received as the doors to the training room slammed shut in his face. _I guess that means yes._

"I love you too, Yuu-chan~!" He shouted at the doors.

"Go away, baka usagi!" Was the reply, but he could have sworn that he heard, in a whisper, "Che, I guess I don't mind rabbits that much."

.

..

...

..

.

Well, there you go! Another LaviXKanda story, hope ya' liked it. Again this story in the result of one energy drink (Monster ;3), two of those frappicino things from Starbucks, and staying up all night. I started writing this at like 8 am (no sleep at all!) and didn't finish it until around 10 am. Reviews are appreciated, so is constructive critcism, hey I don't even mind flames, as long as I get reviews I'm happy :3 Love you guys! Oh, check out my other stories, too! Pwease!


End file.
